


Powerful

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied G!P, Implied G!Peen, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: A/U: is a high school romance powerful enough to face the obstacles thrown its way?





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "Powerful" by Major Lazer feat Ellie Goudig

 

**POWERFUL**

 

Rachel was sitting on her bed, looking down at her hands when the doorbell rang. She decided to even forgo her shoes and just padded barefoot downstairs, toward the main door. Looking through the peephole, she was surprised to find her girlfriend of almost 7 months on the other side, with her bag still over her shoulder. 

 

“Quinn, did we have a date?” Rachel leaned against the door, staring up at the ex-blonde. 

 

“You’ve been avoiding me and I wanted to understand what I did wrong.” She sighed, running a hand through her short pink hair. “May I come in or is it a bad moment?”

 

“I’m alone, my Daddies are out for a couple of days.” She stepped aside and let the taller girl in, locking the front door behind themselves. 

 

“I won’t keep you for long, probably you want to be on your own…” Quinn looked anywhere but at the brunette. It hurt her to know she was alone and she didn’t even think of asking her to keep her company. Maybe Rachel was just waiting for the right moment to break up with her.

 

“You know it’s not true.” Rachel stood in front of her, with her arms crossed over her chest. She was shuffling from one foot to another, clearly nervous.

 

“Just say it, Rachel. You’ve been avoiding me for the past week and I’m going crazy here.” Quinn dropped her bag to the floor. “Say it and I’ll leave you alone…”

 

“I’m not avoiding you, Quinn.” Rachel looked up at the blonde, but she knew she had been caught. She was lying to both their faces. 

 

“I checked our cat calendar and we were supposed to have two themed movie nights of your choice. You never skip Barbra’s themed night, unless something major happens.” Quinn rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m at loss here, what did I do wrong?”

 

“Nothing, you didn’t do anything.” Rachel looked up at the blonde, who had her lips pursed and her brows furrowed in puzzlement. 

 

“Are you regretting what happened two months ago? Because we can take a few steps back if you feel like it’s too soon. I can wait…” She took a tentative step forward and reached up with her palm, to cup the brunette’s cheek with her hand. “Did I misread the signals?” 

 

“God, no.” Rachel nuzzled into her hand and stepped up into the blonde’s arms, circling her back with her arms. She buried her face in her shoulder, nuzzling it softly as she felt Quinn’s arms circle the back of her head to hold it in place. 

 

“What’s wrong, star?” Quinn kissed her ear, softly. Her bag dropped the floor as she stood on her feet, taking both their weights in. 

 

“I’m late,” Rachel muttered against the fabric of her sweatshirt. “I’m...I’m never late, Quinn. I’ve had regular periods for the past 6 years.”

 

“Oh…” The ex-blonde tried to think about their last physical encounter. They had always been careful and she had used protections, every single time. “Did...have you checked with your doctor?” She leaned down to kiss Rachel’s cheek, nuzzling into it with the tip of her nose. 

 

“I bought a test and did it before you dropped by.” Rachel leaned back to kiss her girlfriend. She needed Quinn’s strength more than ever. What were they going to do? They were senior high school students with no future yet. 

 

“Do you want me to check it out?” Quinn pecked her again and pulled her closer, finally getting why she had been so distant with her. She wished Rachel had told her sooner, not to go through it on her own. 

 

“You mind?” Rachel took her by the hand and led her upstairs, to the familiar bedroom. 

 

“Of course not.” Quinn dropped their joined hands to go to the ensuite bathroom, but Rachel pulled her back in to kiss her again. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Rachel gripped the front of her sweatshirt, standing on her tiptoes to erase the scant height disadvantage. 

 

“We’ll do what you want to do, babe.” Quinn gripped her around the waist. “One step at a time, but I'm going to support any choice you want to make. It’s your body…”

 

“It’d be ours…” She dropped back to her feet and looked down at her stomach. She brought her palm to it, rubbing it softly. 

 

“It could be, now or in 15 years.” Quinn covered her hand with hers, pulling her closer with her free arm. “I don’t know what the future beholds for us, but if it were to me, I’d want it with you. So, we can still try again when we both are ready for it and it's the right time to go there...” 

 

“You’re sure you want it with a diva like me?” She sniffed.

 

“You’re not a diva.” Quinn lifted her chin to kiss her tears away. “You’re talented and you know what you want. Those dumbasses at McKinley will regret the way they treated you, once you have your EGOT under your belt.” 

 

“Thank you.” Rachel leaned up to kiss her softly. She sighed when the ex-blonde held her closer, stealing a couple of more pecks. 

 

“Let me go check, okay?” Quinn slipped from her arms and walked to the bathroom, to check the stick left on the sink. She took it with trembling hands and checked the discarded box, reading the instructions a couple of times, to make sure they sank in. She walked out of the bathroom, staring down at the stick and then up to the brunette, who had her arms crossed over her chest and was moving from one foot to another. 

 

“Well…?” Rachel walked to the blonde, trying to read the result on her stoic face. 

 

“It’s negative.” Quinn released a sigh she didn’t know she was holding. She slipped the test back in the box and left it on the girl’s desk, welcoming the petite brunette in her arms. 

 

“Thank God.” Rachel burrowed herself into her girlfriend’s chest, releasing a nervous laugh. She kept on holding onto the taller girl, who had her face buried in her neck and was holding her tightly. 

 

“Shit, that was scary…” Quinn leaned back into the desk and cupped the side of her neck, lifting her head to kiss her hard and hungrily. She needed to feel Rachel with her, this time. It had been the longest week of her young life. 

 

“Tell me about it.” Rachel leaned into her, pecking her lips as the blonde’s hands held her around the hips, caressing them slowly. 

 

“I’ll wear two condoms, from now on.” She chuckled and kissed the brunette, who shook her head and brought their faces closer, for the umpteenth kiss of relief. 

 

“I’ll start taking the pill. Better be safe than feeling like this…” Rachel stared up at the other girl, who nodded and hugged her to her. 

 

“If something like this ever happens again, don’t hide from me. I want to be there for you.” Quinn whispered into the brunette’s ear. 

 

“I wanted you with me so bad, but I thought you’d get upset…” Rachel clung to her, nuzzling into the column of her neck. 

 

“Never. I could never get mad for this, maybe you should have...I put you through this.” Quinn buried her face into the side of her neck. “If you had a normal girlfriend, you wouldn’t have to worry about unwanted pregnancies. I’m a freak…”

 

“Stop it.” Rachel pulled back to stare at her. “You’re not a freak. You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever met, but you’re a lot more than that.” She trailed her hands lower to grip her sweater and pull her off the desk, against her. “I love you because of who you are, Quinn Fabray.” 

 

“I love you too, star.” Quinn nodded and cupped her face, kissing her softly. “Do you want to get under your Charlie Brown blanket and watch a movie? Your choice.” 

 

“Since we skipped Barbra’s night, maybe we can catch up on that?” Rachel beamed at the scoff on Quinn’s face. “You said I could choose…”

 

“I should’ve vetoed on that.” Quinn let herself be dragged to the middle of the room, on the brunette’s queen size bed. She dropped her Chucks by the foot of the bed and reclined against the headboard, as the brunette settled between her legs with her back to her front. 

 

“You know…” Rachel scrolled through her Favorite on Netflix, finding all of her Barbra’s saved items. “You’re the first partner I’ve had that actually uses the cat calendar...it’s endearing.” She kissed her chin and brought the blonde’s arms around her front. 

 

“It’s practical and cute.” Quinn kissed her cheek. “You put a lot of effort in making it for us, why shouldn’t I make good use of it?” Nuzzling her cheek, she draped the thick blanket over their bodies and held it in place with her forearms. “You use it to keep track of my games…”

 

“That’s because I don’t want to miss any of them.” She leaned back in the ex-blonde and found her usual spot against her neck. 

 

“I love you, Rach.” Quinn kissed her temple and leaned the side of her face against it, staring at the screen across from them. 

 

“I love you too, Quinn.” Rachel brought her hand under the covers and against her stomach. Like Quinn, she didn’t know what the future beheld for the two of them, but she knew there was nothing to be scared of with Quinn by her side... 

 

 __There's an energy  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
I can feel it  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful

 

**The End**  
  


[ **Powerful - Major Lazer feat Ellie Gouldig** ]


End file.
